


House Mascot

by bumblebeug (Madsmadsmads)



Series: Luktober 2019 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Beauxbatons, Day 12, French Wizards, Gen, Lighthearted, Luktober 2019, Palate Cleanser, Papillonlisse, Prompt: Potion, mischievous Juleka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmadsmads/pseuds/bumblebeug
Summary: In which Juleka gets revenge on her older brother.AU taking set in Beaxbatons Academy of Magic where obviously Luka, Juleka, and Marinette are sorted into Papillonlisse.





	House Mascot

**Author's Note:**

> Luktober Prompt Day 12: Potion   
One of the few times I succeeded in writing the prompts one after the other. A lighthearted piece.

Disheveled and skin still glistening, Luka burst through the common room dorm door yelling at the top of his lungs, “What have you done!” 

Marinette stifled a giggle as Juleka nonchalantly examined her nails. “Oh, would you look at that Marinette – Luka’s skin colour and my nails match.” 

When Luka’s face flushed a deeper purple, making him resemble an angry aubergine, Marinette burst out laughing. 

“I can’t believe you would do this to me!” His eyes narrowed, “This is so petty!”

Juleka hummed from her seated position next to Marinette, “Says the boy who refuses to change his hair? All I wanted to do was dye our hair so it would match. You really should have just agreed.” 

Luka drew and pointed his wand from his pocket at Juleka. “Reverse. It.”

Juleka was quick to her feet, whipping out her wand from her sleeve and threatening, “You want butterfly wings to complete the look?”

Marinette quickly stepped into the fray before charms and hexes could start flying and flashed her prefect’s badge, “Hey! Let’s all just simmer down here. You guys just finished serving detention, do you really want to go back to sacrificing your weekends over a bad prank?”

Slowly they lowered their wands, Marinette never threatened detention unless she meant to follow through with it.

“Good.” Marinette said brightly and sat back down, not caring that neither Luka nor Juleka joined her. Luka raised a single brow at the top of Marinette’s head, caught Juleka’s eyes, and rolled his own. Both giggled when Luka mimed wiping sweat off of his forehead and flicked his fingers. 

“But really, Jules. Please tell me you brewed a counter potion to this one.”

“Uhm…” Juleka bit her lip, “It’ll fade on its own after a few days?” 

She raised her hands in defense at the look he shot her, “I completely thought that you would realise that it wasn’t your soap after, like, washing your face.” 

Luka groaned and flopped down onto the couch. He buried his head in his hands, “I knew I should have asked to go to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons.”


End file.
